IvanSonicGamer
About ИванСоникГамер (translated to IvanSonicGamer) is a YouTube food review personality and Pasquel FeelinSour's theorized alter ego. He is a boisterous individual who partakes in increasingly absurd food-related challenges and reviews, which he perceives to be commonplace and helpful contributions to the YouTube community. These videos often involve the consumption of bizarre, unorthodox and oftentimes disgusting food combinations. His videos, besides their absurd content matter, are noteworthy for the extremely enthusiastic, uncoordinated and inexplicable mannerisms Ivan exhibits. He has been producing videos since December 2016 but does not upload them in chronological order. His rise to popularity has opened an investigation into the conditions surrounding his daily life including experiences with seemingly malevolent and powerful Siberian Cryptids. Appearance IvanSonicGamer is a male of heavy build (albeit considerably lighter in his newer videos) and taller than average height, although both his weight and his height are far over the average of those of a very young boy. He has straight dark brown hair, thick eyebrows and dark glasses with square thick frames. His hazel eyes usually look wild and his mouth is usually open either in speaking or a large grin showing his gum line and upper row of teeth. He has extremely pale skin and a round and rosy face. Although his wardrobe is constantly changing, he is fond of warm winter garments that he wears to combat the bitter cold of the Siberian winter. He usually wears a layer of overwear such as a windbreaker or a button down shirt, and combines it with a variety of graphic T-shirts and plain jeans. He is also incredibly fond of hats and typically wears many at once. Fedoras and beanies are among his favorites and usually appear stacked high on his head during any given video. He has recently come into possession of a custom-made assemblage of hats known as the Crown of Thorns. Personality Ivan is known for being incredibly boisterous, brash and noisy, which reflects in both his verbal intonation and his physical movements. He speaks loudly and excitedly most often (although his voice becomes quieter and less exuberant when he is concentrating on a task) and accompanies this with broad, sweeping hand motions that often involve his palms being extended towards the camera. He is incredibly immature, hence his fascination with childrens' media and his happy-go-lucky, even carefree, demeanor, and infrequently swears or becomes extremely angered or saddened. The only time he has ever been spotted truly furious was upon having his favorite fidget spinner stolen from him by his cameraman Dimitri Notcluk during his Bootleg Lean review, which prompts him to run off screaming before attacking the camera and causing the footage to end. Most often, if Ivan is not completely happy, he is nervous due to the frequency of Cryptid attacks directed at him and reflects this with seemingly animalistic behavior that often includes running and making loud noises of alarm. On multiple occasions this can be entirely unprompted, and affect him to such an extent that he can completely lose his balance and fall over while running. Achievements * Eating half of a Gas Station Taki Pickle before spitting it out and washing it down with a warm bottle of Gamer Girl Pee * Creating a vape out of a 3DS box filled with Hot Cheeto Fries and a skeleton novelty straw before dumping the contents of the box on the ground * Vaping chicken soup stock from his 3DS vape mod * Drinking a mixture of crushed Hot Fries, Doritos and water * Unboxing and eating a container of banana flavored Gerber's baby food after suffering from a crushing defeat in Super Smash Bros * Drinking an entire "challenge" of water from a water bottle * Cooking and eating a cereal consisting of spicy Skittles, milk, Gatorade lemon-lime drink mix, salt, pepper, parmesan cheese and oregano * Surviving a Cryptid attack by Gangrene and Leprosy * Drinking an energizing Shield Potion and getting the Fortnite dub *Consuming Slop and Slime with the protection of the Jaundice Pendant *Barely surviving an attack by Gangrene, Leprosy and Le Cluk himself *Drinking a cup of Bootleg Lean and consuming the watermelon gummies at the bottom *Preparing and consuming Spicy Oreo Gumbo on a bench *Consuming a healthy amount of Monster Zero Ultra *Completing a traditional Siberian procedure to enhance the flavor of watermelon *Attempting to summon Thanos Car with two powerful artifacts known as Thanos Rings (that have no relation to the Infinity Jauntlet) *Consuming a lychee-flavored juice box and baked beans *Collaborating with Giorgio D'Helena to release a tour of his house on Moscow Television (MTV) Cribs *Travelling far from his home to a Walmart located in a busy industrial area of Barnaul in search of Widowmaker Fingers among other food items *Consuming a slice of pepperoni pizza he found growing on the sidewalk of his village *Being hired by videogame mogul Todd Doward to assassinate an unknown SCP referred to as Pickle Rick *Creating an amateur music video for The Boyboy West Coast's hit single Bottoms Up *Creating and consuming a second batch of Bootleg Lean with the aid of Dimitri *Preparing and consuming a batch of Onion Pepsi and Oahtmeal *Consuming his own Bathwater Videos (in chronological order) -Drinking Water Bottle Challenge (December 29th, 2016) -Hot Fry Water Challenge (December 29th, 2016) -3DS Unboxing and Custom Vape Mod (December 29th, 2016) -Banana Gerbers Review (September 11th, 2017) -Taki Pickle and Gamer Girl Pee Review (February 25th, 2018) -Cereal Making and Review (May 12th, 2018) -Dame Tu Cosita Challenge and Shield Potion Review (June 9th, 2018) -Slop and Slime Review (June 30th, 2018) -Bootleg Lean Review (June 30th, 2018) -Spicy Oreo Gumbo Review (July 29th, 2018) -(DimitriGamingSiberia) Expired Mountain Dew Review (July 29th, 2018) -Monster Zero and Watermelon Life Hack (video is unlisted due to license plates, September 2nd, 2018) -Baked Beans Review (September 2nd, 2018) -IvanSonicGamer MTV Cribs Episode (October 18th, 2018) -IvanSonicGamer Halloween Special (could not be retrieved, October 31st, 2018) -Pepperoni Pizza Review (February 17th, 2019) -Bootleg Lean 2 (March 24th, 2019) -Onion Pepsi and Oatmeal Cooking/Review (June 25th, 2019) -Bathwater Review (July 6th, 2019) Category:IvanSonicGamer Lore